Reading is basic communication tool that let people, especially children, the ability to communicate. It may include shapes, letters, colors or any symbol that can be used to spread knowledge.
Learning to read is about listening, watching and understanding as well as working out print. Through hearing or visual watching stories, children are exposed to a rich and wide vocabulary. This helps them build their own vocabulary and improve their understanding when they listen or see which is vital as they start to read. It's important for them to understand how stories work as well. Even if child doesn't understand every word, they'll hear new sounds and see new words and phrases which they can then try out, copying what they have heard and see.
In order to enrich book reading experience, and thereby to let people, especially children, to enjoy from added value tools to develop verbal abilities, improve reading skills, enjoy the art of colorful and especially makes users smarter, there are books that come with a slide projector that let readers project story related images on the wall as they read, such as the “Toy Story 3 Movie Theater: Storybook & Movie Projector” as appears in the following URL link: http://www.amazon.co.uk/Toy-Story-Movie-Theater-Flashlight/dp/0794419992.
In other similar example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,670,074 discloses a video slide projection book. The video slide projection book has a front cover and a back cover connected to the front cover at a binding. Pluralities of pages are interposed between the front cover and the back cover and are connected to the binding. The video slide projection book also has a projector configured to accept a video slide source. The projector is configured to have a casing defining an interior volume; a circuit positioned in the interior volume and a lens. A holder is connected to the back cover wherein the holder is configured to accept the projector.
However, such video slide projection book lacks the ability to operate the projector while holding the book for reading (i.e., to do both actions at the same time—reading the book and operating the projector), as the projector is not an integral part of the book, and is provided as a standalone unit. Moreover, such projectors require that user to change slides each time they wish to view another slide, as the slides are provided in form of smaller disks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which allows a user to operate the projector while reading the book.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which does not require the user to change disks while reading the book, but fluency reading and simply projecting the relevant slide.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device that allows users adjust the projection angle to the projection surface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device which is capable of drawing the attention of children to read books.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.